Touch sensors and touch sensitive surfaces have a wide range of applications with respect to personal electronic devices. Some traditional touch sensors use capacitive technology to detect the location of a touch on a surface of a device, which may be interpreted as user input. It may be advantageous that a large-area touch sensor also be configured to capture biometric information, such as a fingerprint, that can be used to identify the user. However, many traditional touch sensors lack the resolution to be able to resolve fine features, such as the ridges of a fingerprint.